Love is only one word
by Sesshomaru's daughter
Summary: Inuyasha hurts Kagome and she runs off and a certain youkai finds her
1. Default Chapter

"Inuyahsa can we please stop and rest?" begged Kagome

"Keh you're slowing us down as it is Kikyo wouldn't not whine like that." Said Inuyasha now regretting what he just had said

" WELL I AM NOT KIKYO I AM KA-GO-ME GET IT and SIT- BOY." Screamed Kagome with tears in her eyes begging to fall.

" What the Hell was that for?" prying himself out the ground Inuyasha " Hey where did Kagome go?"

"She ran off into the forest Inuyasha she said if you followed she'll sit you until; you reach hell itself." Said Miroku

"Keh stupid girl."

Sango's eyes began to water she was getting tired of her friend getting hurt for caring for she was the one who wanted to rest and decided not ask but Kagome did it for her

"What's the matter with you?' pointing out the obvious Inuyasha  
" You got Sango all upset for being rude to her sister- Inuyasha."

Kagome's POV

"Stupid Inuyasha always comparing me to his stupid bitch of a clay pot." (As you can read I don't like Kikyo I am a hater.)

"Why can't he just accept me for who I am?"  
Kagome came upon a small valley with a small pond with few Cherry blossom trees in bloom and the petals fall off the wind was blowing them everywhere.

Kagome sat down at the bottom of the tree and began to sing (ok I made this song myself tell me what you think)

The wind blow me away  
Let my tears fall down with the rain  
On last day you can lift up for stars to see and be your angel your angel for life

Why should I even listen if your not even here  
I want to tell you I love you but you don't care  
The water is calling my name  
The earth telling me secrets  
Only when you lift me up on the last day I live you can lift me up I will be your angel your angel for life

Kagome didn't know a certain youkai was listening  
He stood on a hill looking down at the miko her hair flowing in the wind while blossoms floated only with it.  
Her eyes matching the color of sapphires shining in the night while the moonlight touch them but with flicks of sliver in them.  
Her skin looking as soft as a flower in bloom  
And her voice her voice though Sesshomaru  
An Angel's voice

His amber eyes hardened when the song was over, the started to blow from the south blowing his sliver hair into his face  
While his tail shined against the sun  
His face showed no emotion but still look angelic  
He stood their watching the miko humming along with the song  
"Why isn't she with my baka half-brother of mine."  
Sesshomaru quickly form on top of the hill jumped down in front of her

Kagome look up to him with no fear in her eyes and smiled warmly at him

"Miko why aren't with my brother?"  
Kagome stood up dusting the un-seen wrinkles and then sighed not wanting to answer his questions.  
"Because Sesshomaru I found out that Inuyasha will never care for me the way I use to care for him."

"Use?" Sesshomaru asked cocking his delicate eyebrow

" I loved Inuyasha once but now I love another good-bye Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome walked pass Sesshomaru but before she walk out of sight Sesshomaru heard the last words  
"Lift me up when the day is over and I'll be you angel; your angel for life."

The last two words echo in his mind  
Then Sesshomaru asked himself " Why do I feel the need to comfort her?"


	2. Hot Springs

Next chapter I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewers

Kagome walked back to camp to see Sango and Miroku start up the fire.  
Kagome unrolled sleeping bag and lie down and stare off in to space  
"Kagome I'm sorry." Said Inuyasha jumping down the tree down in front of her.

"Its fine Inuysha come a little closer I want to do something for you."  
Inuyasha leaned forward and surprise that Kagome wrap her arms around his neck but only for a moment and removed his pray beads

"Kagome but why?"

"Inuyasha I'm leaving not home but leave I released that you will only think of me as Kikyo and not Kagome."

"Kagome But I."

"Goodnight Inuyasha I will see you tomorrow for the last time."

"What are you going to do without me Kagome TELL ME THAT."?

Kagome didn't answer instead she got up for where she was laying "Sango I am going to the hot spring for some time alone make sure no one follows me."

"Ok Kagome will you be ok."

"Yea."

Kagome walked threw the shrubs to find the hot springs she started to undress when she heard a purring noise Kagome turned around to see a Sesshomaru with a little dent in his pants

"What do you want Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You." Sesshomaru said in almost in a whisper but yet loud enough to hear


	3. Me and You

"You." Sesshomaru said in almost in a whisper but yet loud enough to hear

Inuyasha came around the corner to see Sesshomaru and Kagome staring and Sesshomaru walking up to Kagome

"Sesshomaru get away from her." Said Inuyasha drawing his sword

Kagome watch in horror as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting she couldn't take it so the only thing she could do run.(mind you she is naked)

Kagome ran shrubs and trees cutting against her legs she didn't care anymore if she lived or died the only thing keep her alive was Sesshomaru

Then Kagome fell upon soft grass she laid there and cried she was tired and want nothing to do with Inuyasha Kagome looked ahead of hear and their was a small creek but big enough to lay in.

Kagome laid in the cool water and start thinking about a better place

Dream Mode or know to you as LA La Land

Soft grass beneath her brushing against the skin, soaking up the sun light she felt a shadow creep upon her then she felt his hands touch her skin and his warm delicious lipsupon hers

When she opened her eyes he wasn't there but inside a warm bed with the finest silk sheets she looked down upon herself and she wasn't in any clothing, Kagome sat up and saw a fire place going and sitting the chair next to it was Lord Sesshomaru sleeping

"Wow he really does look like an angel."

"Why thank-you Kagome."

"I didn't reliease you were awake." Said Kagome making sure she was cover up so he didn't see anything

"What had happened to Inuyasha did you."

"No I didn't kill him I just made unable to come to us for a long awhile."

"What about Shippo I promised him he could come with me where ever I went to-."

Sesshomaru walk towards Kagome and put his finger on her lips "Sh we will go get him tomorrow I promise."

Then he replaced his finger with his lips

Ok What comes next people a lemon or I don't know you tell me


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this chapter is donated to my reviewer FireWolf90 and LynGreenTea 

Sesshomaru: Kagome why is it that I only know you for not even a full day and I feel as if I am in love

Kagome: I don't know Sesshomaru

Kagome met Sesshomaru's eyes in confusion wondering how her feelings were for the Lord of the Western Lands, Cause everytime they had seen one another Inuyasha would start a fight with Sesshomaru.

Kagome's Mind

am I meant to be with Inuyasha's brother no I couldn't or am I suppose to wonder who am I suppose to be with for the rest of my life I don't even know who the real true Sesshomaru is he might just be using me to get to the Tesagia ( I know I spelled it wrong )

Kagome: Sesshomaru I have feelings for you but I maybe need to get to know you more

Sesshomaru: Then I will have to show you mine feelings

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's face then their lips met as once they both started to kiss passionatly both of them playing tag with their tongue

Sesshomaru broke the kiss Sesshomaru: I believe you should get dressed before something happens that we don't want to happen quite yet

Kagome: Sesshomaru tomarrow I need to go back and get Shippo I promised him

Sesshomaru: We shall get him tomarrow

Inuyasha's Place

Inuyasha: Damn Sesshomaru I want my Kagome back

Miroku: You shouldn't have ran her off

Inuyasha: I didn't mean too I was going to say I was sorry but she ran off

Sango: Cause you always push her away but when she get attention you get jealous and then when she comes back to you, you treat her like shit damn it Inuyasha, Kagome loved you

Inuyasha: She loves me

Inuyasha became wide eyed Inuyasha's Mind Kagome loves me no else but me do I love Kagome I have to tell her that I love her too

Inuyasha ran off into the forestSango covered her mouth with her hands to swore to Kagome that she would never tell her secret and now she let her best friend down and now was wishing she could take her words back

Mirkou: Sango why didn't you tell us before

Sango: Cause me and Kagome made a deal that we would never tell each other secrets and now I did something that she may never forgive me for

Shippo: Inuyasha is proably going to try to find Kagome

Miroku: Yes but he will have to go threw Sesshomaru get her back

Shippo: I have a feeling that my mommy is just fine with the Lord of the Western lands

Sango laid at the base of the tree in a fetile position praying that Kagome would forgive her

Miroku: Sango I am sure that Kagome will forgive you

Sango: I pray she will

Ok review and another chapter shall appear


End file.
